jasmine
by claire34
Summary: i know it may suck but wat the hell anyways its about a girl named jasnime and shes meeting new people and yea ull see


sorry if the story sucks its my first story so if you like it and want me to make more then tell me!!!!(once again im sorry if it sux)

theres a girl named jasmine and her parents are devorced and she lives with her dad this happend 4 years ago when she was 13 years old and now shes moveing to new york

she has long balck hair and blue strik and bright blue eyes shortish and gothic kinda im ganna start were her parents got devirved

mom:now that its over id like to take my daughter

dad:no shes staying with me

mom:no

jasmine:i want daddy mom i dont want to live with u

mom:dont talk like ur lil jas ur 13

jasmine:i can if i want to

*jasmine and her dad leave pack up everything and leave*

jasmine:were we going dad

dad:were going to new york

jasmine:yay my first time out of state

dad:*laughs*yea

jasmine:for how long

dad:probebly for a long long time

jasmine:ok lets go lets go

dad:alright

*2 weeks later*

now jamine is at her first day of the nineth grade and thats when she meets her new bff later on

teacher:class hope u wont be rude to the new girl shes very shy

jasmine:*blush*y-yes but when u get to know me im way difrent

ashlee:hi jasmine im ashlee how are u

jasmine:im good how are u

ashlee:im great u want to be friends

jasmine:sure why not

*so then they become friends and about a yea later theres a new guy*

jasmine:hey ash

ashlee:did u here

jasmine:no why should i have

ashlee:no i guess not but theres a new guy and all the girls are waiting to see what he looks like

jasmine:im not staying then im not a girl who drouls all over guys so bye *walks away*

ashlee:omg here he comes

james:hi ladys how are u

girls:*squick*good

jasmine:ughh

james:what u have a proplem with me already

jasmine:no its just im not like every other girl in this school i dont go waiting around for some kid

james:im not some kid idk who u are

jasmine:im jasmine

james:nice name

jasmine:yea yea

*she walked away*

jasmine and james have been enimies ever since and now its the futer

ashlee;u still comeing over tonight right jas

jasmine:yup

ashlee:dont forget were having a party

jasmine:yea i know this better not be the one were u try to get me a bf

ashlee:*smiles*nope see u later

jasmine:yea later

*later at the party *

ashlee:everyone will be here soon

jasmine:ok ill be in the bthroom

ashlee:why

jasmineLcause i have to go

ashlee:o ok i thought u were going to do somrthing else

jasmineLu know i wouldnt even though i want to

ashlee:its just a party

jasmine:i know that what worrys me

*door bell rings*

ashlee:go to the bathroom ill get the door

jasmine:ok i will do that

8she opens the door

ashlee;*gasp*u came james

james:yea i thought i should

*jasmine comes out*

jasmine:shoot*runs back to the bathroom

ashlee:u ok

jasmine:why is he here

ashlee:i kinda asked him to come

jasmine:weres my skinney jeans will u get them for me

ashlee:yea*she gets them*here u go

jasmine:thnx *she puts them on and walks out slowly

james:well look who the cat draged in

jasmine:shut up

james:make me

jasmine:ok*smacks him*

james:oww

jasmine;well that didnt work*goes and sits on the opisite room*

*(everyone gets there*

ashlee:ok were going to play spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven but its ganna be more like 2 hours in heaven

jasmine:great

ashlee;james u can go first

james:ok i will *spins the bottle*

jasmine:*in head* not me

james:*landed on jasmine*

jasmine:what the

ashlee:ohh u two can kiss now

oscar:not if i have anything to do with it

jasmine:why

oscarLjasmine i love u

james:no no i love her

jasmine im leaving see u tommarrow ash

ashlee:ok bye

*jasmine leaves*

james:see what u did

oscar:what i do

ashlee:well u made her leave cuz of ur stupid fighting

oascar:sorry ash

ashlee:mmhm sure u are

(jasmine is walking home in the dark when all of the sudden someone puls her into an ally)

dude:dont speak or try to get away ill kill u if u do

jasmine:mmhm

dude:now (starts to take her clothes off)

jasmine:plz dont

dude:what i say

jasmine:whats this ganna help any

dude:thats it (punches her in the face and cuts her stomach up and her arms and face)

(jasmine lay down in the ally as the man leaves)

james:jasmine were are u

jasmine:(silent)

ashlee:JASMINE

jasmine:HELP!!!!!

ashlee:(looks in the ally)jasmine

jasmine:ashlee help me im hurting

ashlee:james shes in there

james:(goes and gets jasmine)


End file.
